Musicalité - IwaOi Day
by OursondEtoiles
Summary: C'était un grand orchestre. A la tonalité douce et aux mélopées monotones. On se retrouve pour le IwaOi Day, en espérant que ça vous plaise !


**Hayoooo**

 **On se retrouve pour le IwaOi Day ! ( et le BoKuroo Day aussi, mais celui ci arrive plus tard dans la journée, j'espère ! )**

 **Le thème est celui de la musique !**

 **Je remercie encore la merveilleuse DonutChan pour la correction et de me soutenir, ainsi que Ame_Fumikka sur Twitter pour le thème et la première lecture !**

 **Je vous souhaite très bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

 **( Petit K+ pour certaines phrases / paragraphes ! )**

 **Nymou~**

–

Une musique douce. Avec des tonalités abruptes. Des sons sensuels. C'était la délicate rythmique du hautbois qui se déclenchait quand des mots doux étaient susurrés à la dérobé.

Le son grave de la luth* entrait en jeu, quand Iwaizumi s'énervait contre « son » Shittykawa. Cet instant d'énervement, la veine tapant contre sa tempe, tandis qui lui donnait une claque derrière la tête. Cet instant où Oikawa taquinait le plus petit, son sourire scotché à son visage. Ce moment là, où le regard d'Iwaizumi lançait des éclairs. Et la luth reprenait de plus en plus fort, avant de s'atténuer, laissant place au doux violons des baisers perdus.

C'était la triste harmonie du biniou et de la bombarde*, qui sonnait un peu morose, devant l'air boudeur d'Oikawa. C'était ce moment, où Iwaizumi ne pouvait résister au charme du châtains, mais pour rien au monde il ne l'avouerait.

C'était une composition originale avec des violons, un piano, des guitares électriques.

C'était comme ça qu'était leur amour. C'était cette mélopée* qui durait plusieurs jours. Puis cette vivacité qui habitait leurs gestes, rendant l'orchestre plus bruyant, parfois allant à la limite de la cacophonie.

C'était la douce et romantique mélodie des violons et violoncelles qui résonnaient lorsqu'ils étaient entrelacés.

Puis revenait régulièrement un peu de piano avec sa délicate mélodie, quand leurs lèvres se rencontraient. Parfois, il s'y mélangeait un peu de basse, de sa mélodie un peu « rock », qui donnait envie de se bouger, de danser dans tout les sens, et les lèvres se mouvaient avidement.

Ainsi, surplombant toute les autres sonorité, c'était le groupe basse, guitare électrique et batterie qui entrait en scène. C'était leurs sons pétillants, qui les ébranlaient, s'échouant sur leur corps nus, tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, entre deux gémissements.

A leur premier baiser, c'était un air d'accordéon, de ses mélodies tantôt dansantes, multicolores, tantôt sensibles, fragiles. C'était ce moment, qui était fragile. Ce moment, où Oikawa avait laissé ses doigts courir sur les lèvres d'Iwaizumi, celui totalement soumis au charme de son capitaine. C'était ce moment, intense, quand le plus grand s'était rapproché, c'était ce moment, où des multitudes de couleurs virevoltaient, tandis que leurs lèvres se rencontraient. C'était dans ce même moment, que l'accordéon s'accorda sur un rythme dansant, entraînant ainsi leur langue à danser sauvagement.

C'était ce tout et rien d'instrument, mais c'était leur moment, quand ils se soufflaient des « je t'aime ».

C'était, tout doucement, à pas de loup, que le musiciens s'en allaient, laissant les deux amants en tête à tête.

C'était, c'est, et ce sera, en solitaire, qu'ils se redécouvraient, leurs mains se baladant, leurs baisers sauvages, leurs regard emplis de désir, le soir, seuls. C'était à ce moment là, qu'un « je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne » traversa ses lèvres, et un corps en sueur surplombait le plus grand, qu'ils étaient heureux, et ce, sans musique.

* * *

 _*le luth est un instrument du Moyen-Âge_

 _*Le biniou et la bombarde sont des instruments typiques de Bretagne._

 _* Mélopée : son mélancolique et monotone._

 _ReSalutations !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont bons pour ma santé, et ma motiv', qui vous remercieront divinement bien ( j'crois. )_

 _N'hésitez pas à me demander des ships/pairing !_

 _Enjoy. :D_


End file.
